


A Little Too Close

by Daisyith, Dr3amingInColour



Series: Daniel's Racing Incidents [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyith/pseuds/Daisyith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr3amingInColour/pseuds/Dr3amingInColour
Summary: After the pit entry penalty in Bahrain, Lewis has something he needs to say to Daniel. The conversation did not go as he'd planned....





	A Little Too Close

Lewis groaned as he kicked the Red Bull door open, pushing his way into Daniel’s room. He got a penalty and there were words to be said between the 2, with Lewis ‘to blame’ for the incident involving Daniel when entering the pit lane. 

“Funny to see you here, Lewis.” The Aussie greeted the Brit from where he sat sprawled across the sofa.

Lewis’ eyes narrowed as he glared at Daniel, “Very funny, Ricciardo.” He muttered, unamused, “What the hell was that out there?”

“Erm, racing for 57 laps, what do you expect me to say. Shit to make you feel better just because Sebastian beat you again.” Dan spat back, not in the mood for a whining Lewis. He had heard rumours about how Lewis was a whining diva, however didn’t believe it because he didn’t know for himself.

“You do not bring him into the equation, alright. Anyways, why were you so close behind when entering the pits, that was just stupid.” Lewis said, walking towards Daniel. He pushed the Australian’s feet from the sofa and settled himself into the now empty spot.

“You prick, I didn’t do anything. You just wanted to go slow so your strategy would work which would compromise mine. What were you thinking Lewis, you knew it wouldn’t work.”

“I went slow so I wouldn’t crash into the pit entry!” Lewis exclaimed, clearly frustrated as he threw his hands in the air.

“So you’d rather crash into me then? I thought you actually cared about everyone else, or is that just the persona you put across for the tabloids?”

“Of course I fucking care about you but I need to finish the race one way or another.”

“So you’d rather put others in danger and save yourself then, eh? That’s not caring at all, Hamiton.”

“You put yourself in danger by getting so close to me! I didn’t deserve the penalty, it should have been you! You’re such a dick, Daniel Ricciardo.”

“And you’d like to suck on mine, you little slut.”  
Lewis gasped as Daniel leant forwards, closing the distance between them. He placed his hands either side of Lewis’ face and held him still as he brushed his lips against Lewis’. Lewis leant into the kiss slightly, before getting up from the sofa, grabbing his keys and phone, before opening the door and slamming it shut behind him. He paused outside, leaning against the cool metal for a moment. How did he end up here? 

“At least I finally shut you up.” Dan yelled out as Lewis was leaving, sighing slightly, realising what he did.

\---

Over the next couple of days, Daniel couldn’t concentrate. His mind kept wandering back to the kiss with Lewis, how his skin felt soft beneath his touch. He couldn’t stop thinking about the lingering taste of coffee on Lewis’ lips or the sweet scent of his aftershave. He wouldn’t be lying if he said he was hot, everyone felt that way about him, but he was also scared about what the kiss meant. As far as he knew, he had no sexual desires for guys, not until oh-so-perfect Lewis came into his life with that contagious smile of his. There was something intriguing about the Brit, something that meant Daniel couldn’t get him out of his mind, which confused the Australian. He thought he loved girls, specifically Jemma, but this was something different, and scary. 

He knew drowning in his emotions wasn’t gonna help, so he called the only person he knew could help, Sebastian Vettel.

“Mate, can you come over, I really need to talk?”

Sebastian noted the mild distress in Daniel’s voice and nodded, “Course Dan, I’ll be over in 10?”

“Thanks so much, Seb!” Dan hurried down the phone, before hanging up and letting the tears fall. This was the last thing he needed after a GP weekend. He was supposed to be focusing, training on the next race but he just felt so confused and muddled. 

As promised, 10 minutes later there was a knock on Daniel’s door. He opened it to reveal Sebastian. Stepping aside, Daniel let Seb in and guided him to the lounge area, “Thanks for coming.” He said, smiling at the German.

“What’s wrong Dan? There are beer cans in the bin, your eyes are red rimmed and you sounded distressed down the phone, what’s happened?” ok??

“I… Uh…” Daniel started, not knowing how to explain, “I might have kind of kissed Lewis in Bahrain…” he eventually stuttered, stumbling over his words. His voice was hushed, his eyes meeting the floor tiles instead of Sebastian’s eyes. 

“Oh Dan…” Sebastian said, before taking Daniel’s weak body into his own, cradling the Australian in an attempt to make him feel better.

“I know, just another thing to add to my list of problems.” Daniel sighed, tears pooling at the corners of his eyes. 

“I’m guessing you’re feeling a little confused about it all, right?” Sebastian asked, taking a hold of Daniel’s hand. In times like this, he knew how much Daniel needed someone, and if this was what it took for Daniel to be happy again, Sebastian would drop everything in a heartbeat.

“Yeah, I am. It’s just that I thought I was straight and would only ever like girls, until Lewis came along and messed everything up. He comes in with his perfect smile and beautiful face and I’m not sure about anything anymore.” 

“Would you date him?” Sebastian asked, wiggling his eyebrows a little.

“I… urm…” Daniel tried to find the words, however nothing was coming out. “Yeah, I would. He’s really good looking and is a really nice guy. But what does that make me if I want to?” he queried, not thinking he’d have to have this conversation at the age of 27.

“I guess you’d be classified as bisexual then, although only you know how you truly feel. Would you date any of the other drivers?” Sebastian asked, trying to break down Daniel’s problem step by step.

“Lewis I would date, Valtteri no. Max is a little young for me but if he was older, yes. Kimi, no. Checo and Nico both yes, rest of them no. Man, having a midlife sexuality crisis isn’t what you need, especially as a F1 driver!” Daniel sighed, feeling slightly overwhelmed by the situation at hand.

“It’s okay no matter what Daniel, I’m here for you. I’m sure Lewis would want to date you too, who wouldn’t. Your smile would charm everyone, I’m sure of it.”

“Thanks Seb, I’m glad of it. You’ve helped a lot, you know. I’ve been feeling confused for a while, since Monaco of last year but pushed the feeling to the back of my mind, until now, so thanks for helping me realise what it was.” Dan smiled for the first time, acceptance washing over him. He realised that the situation wasn’t as bad as it first seemed, that being bisexual was okay, that kissing your straight male friend wa… “Oh shit! What if Lewis hates me after what I did?!”

“He won’t hate you, nobody ever would Daniel, I don’t think anybody physically could!”

\---

“Aah Lewis, good to see you again!” Sebastian greeted the Brit as he was welcomed into Lewis’ apartment. 

“Nice to see you too Sebastian, how are you faring after Bahrain. Still can’t believe you won?” Lewis teased, knowing Sebastian’s events the previous weekend.

“Yeah, it all feels a little surreal. Anyways how are you doing Lew, you don’t seem as cheerful as usual.”

“Something happened off track which is confusing the hell out of me and messing up my emotions.” Lewis bluntly replied, wanting to get straight to the point.

“What happened Lew?” Sebastian asked, worry evident in his voice.

“It’s Daniel. He… erm…” Lewis started to stutter, the thought of the incident making him nervous. “He kissed me, after the race.”

Sebastian faked a look of surprise, not wanting Lewis to realise that he’d already been told such information, “He did?”

“Yeah, he did. Maybe he did it to piss me off, we were arguing moments before. Maybe he knew I wasn’t straight and tried to use it against me, who knows.” 

“Lewis…” Sebastian sighed, reaching out with one hand to rest it against Lewis’ elbow. He raised one eyebrow, “Why would he do that? I think it’s obvious why he would kiss you…”

“But he’s straight. Straight guys don’t kiss other guys unless its a joke or something. Maybe Max or Dany dared him to do that?”

“What if he’s not straight?” Sebastian spoke slowly, hinting at the truth behind his words.

“Pretty sure he is mate.”

Sebastian shook his head, “I wouldn’t be so quick to jump to conclusions Lewis. I think you need to talk to Dan about it…”

“But I walked out on him, he won’t want anything to do with me. Heck, the last thing he’d want is me telling him that I very much enjoyed the kiss and want to be with him despite the fact that he’s straight.” Lewis whined, very much convinced his feelings were a one-way issue and would not be returned by the smiley Australian.

“Look mate, I shouldn’t really be the one to tell you this but I had the honey badger come by without his grin complaining of pretty much the same problem… Go. Go talk to him, you might be pleasantly surprised.”

“Okay, but it’s your fault if this goes wrong Seb. I’m thinking of booking a table at the harbour restaurant he really likes for the 2 of us, but don’t tell him it’s with me. I’ll book it under the name of Vettel so he doesn’t suspect anything, and I’ll book it for tomorrow evening. Can you convince him to go to dinner with you as friends, to help me with the plan?” Lewis begged, trying to convince Sebastian to help him with the plan.

“So all I have to do is ask Daniel if he’ll get dinner with me tomorrow evening but secretly it’ll be you who’s at the table instead of me, right?” Sebastian clarified, not sure if he 100% understood what he had to do.

With a nod of his head, Lewis clarified everything. “Exactly.”

“It’s a done deal. I’ll help you Lewis.” Sebastian smirked. It was times like this that Lewis was grateful to have a friend like Sebastian.

\---

“Hey Dan.” Sebastian began, his phone cradled to his head, “What are you doing tomorrow?”

“Drowning in my sorrows…” Dan joked, “Seriously though, I’m not doing anything special, probably training in the morning and afternoon, chilling in the evening.”

“Well…. I’m pretty sure I have the perfect way to cheer you up, fancy dinner at 7 on the harbour?” Sebastian asked, trying to stifle a laugh. God his friends could be idiots sometimes.

“I’m free so yeah, why not!”

“Great. Can’t wait.” Sebastian answered. The conversation continued for a bit longer before Daniel had to excuse himself, having to go as he had things to do. Smiling, Sebastian quickly text Lewis a confirmation - their plan was going ahead! 

Later that afternoon after training, Daniel got texted further details. He’d be meeting Sebastian at the Mandarine restaurant, his personal favourite! Donned in a smart shirt, blazer and a smile, Daniel was looking forward to having a chilled evening with his friend. 

Over on the other side of town, Lewis was very nervous! His hands ran through his styled hair, making sure everything was perfect. He smoothed down his shirt, removing any final creases, before getting in his Mercedes and driving to the Mandarine restaurant. His fingers tapped against the steering wheel as he tried to settle the nerves in his stomach. There was a lot riding on this meal and he wanted to make sure everything went smoothly.

Arriving 10 minutes early, he checked in with the man at the front desk, saying he had a reservation under the name of Vettel, and that the other guy would be there in around 5/10 minutes. He sat down, his leg bouncing against the wooden floor. The minutes ticked by, stretching to an eternity as Lewis sat, his head craned to the door as he waited for Daniel to arrive. When the Australian eventually walked through the door, Lewis rose and called,

“Daniel.” He lifted his hand in greeting.

Slightly confused, Daniel headed over to where Lewis was sitting, “Hey mate, what are you doing here? I’m meeting Seb for some dinner.”

“Umm…” Lewis began, nervously running his fingers through his hair, “I actually asked Seb to invite you to dinner so I could get to talk to you… about what happened after the race.”

The sound of the ocean played games with Lewis’ mind, making the seconds of silence from Daniel drag on. “I… I don’t really know what to say, you could have just called…. But now I’m here I may as well stay and have food then!”

Lewis smiled, relief washing over him, “I’m glad.” He gestured to the seat opposite him, “Please sit down.”

Waiters handed them the menus, although both already knew what they would order, so used the time to discuss the events of the previous weekend. The atmosphere between the two was a bit awkward, neither man quite sure how to approach the topic.

Lewis took a deep breath before he spoke, “Be honest with me Daniel, what did you feel after that kiss. Cuz I didn’t stay and ask anything afterwards, and I feel like a little bit of an arse for doing that!”

I started here yesterday

“Mate, if anyone’s an arse it’s me!” Daniel laughed, the sound echoing around the restaurant, “I should have thought before I acted! I hope you don’t hate me?” He asked, trying to sound joking. But deep down, there was a desperate truth behind the words - he knew Lewis running from the hotel wasn’t good and he hoped more than anything that he hadn’t messed up things between them. Even if he couldn’t have more, he wanted to still be friends.

“Of course not…. It just confused me, that’s all. I’m sorry for running.”

Daniel shook his head, reaching across the table and gently resting his fingers against Lewis’ arm, “Is it something you want to talk about?”

The warmth spread from Daniel’s fingers, radiating through Lewis’ shirt. He glanced down, finding sudden interest in the napkin beside him, “I - Seb told me you don’t just like girls, is that true?” He was surprised by how nervous he was to find out the answer.

“The bastard, he set it all up!” Daniel muttered quietly, suddenly realising why Sebastian had gone to such lengths to arrange the meal, “Seb’s right I think Lewis, I think that’s why I kissed you.”

Lewis raised an eyebrow, “You think?”

“Well…. It’s not as easy as yes or no is it?.” Daniel’s fingers moved down Lewis’ arm, his calloused fingers dancing across Lewis’ hand, “There have been guys and there have been girls… but there’s never been anyone quite like you. I was just scared of admitting how I felt, scared of confronting that I’m actually bisexual, and I’m sorry if it made you mad.”

Lewis stared at Daniel’s hand, “It was more of a surprise than anything.” A warm blush crept over Lewis’ cheeks as he finally lifted his head, “But I’m glad you did it.”

“You are?” Daniel asked, his smile widening as Lewis tangled their fingers together, gently squeezing,

“Yeah I am.”

Before Daniel could say anything else, the waiter brought over their two dishes of food. The couple sprung apart, awkwardly accepting the food.

They both made small talk during the meal, sipping on the wine whilst admiring the view of the harbour. The smell of the exotic seafood combined with the salt of the sea put Daniel’s mind at bliss, savouring the moment. 

“Enjoy the view Lew?” Dan teased after the food had been cleared, leaving their wine glasses and a Monaco sunset. 

“Yeah, the view’s nice. But even if I wasn't here, the view would still be nice.” Lewis teased back, with a little wink added at the end.

“I think it’s better my side of the table…” Daniel retorted, extending his leg and brushing it against Lewis’.

Lewis smiled fondly, a red blush spreading over his cheeks, “How do you fancy getting out of here?” He asked hopefully, pushing his plate away, the food now finished.

“Who’s place, mine or yours? I’m just round the corner?” Daniel suggested.

“Sounds perfect.”

Once the bill had been paid, the couple rose from the table and left the restaurant together. It was only a short walk to the Red Bull hotel but Lewis could feel the chill against his skin, shivering in the wind. He cursed himself for not bringing a jacket. Daniel laughed, “You cold mate?” He asked as Lewis’ teeth started chattering together. Despite Lewis insisting he was fine, Daniel didn’t believe him, so removed his blazer, offering it to Lewis. Lewis slipped the soft material over his arms, reveling in the instant warmth. The sweet scent of coffee lingered on the jacket, the scent of Daniel. The blazer was slightly too large on Lewis. Daniel smiled down at Lewis, enjoying the sight of the Brit in his clothing, “Is that better?” He asked.

“Much better.” Lewis smiled back, trying not to blush at the fact that he was wearing Daniel’s blazer, he was going back to Daniel’s place. This was a dream come true for Lewis, all he’d wished for since the Grand Prix weekend. He walked close to Daniel, his arm brushing against the Australian. Daniel reached down, tangling their fingers together so that they walked hand in hand.

Something stirred in Daniel’s heart the moment Lewis’ fingers were tangled in his, a feeling he couldn’t quite place. He let out a content sigh as they continued the walk back to his apartment, feeling at ease with the current situation. It just felt natural, like they were meant to be together. 

Arriving at the hotel a few minutes later, Daniel held the door open for Lewis, being the gentleman that he was. They took the lift up to the  and Daniel inserted the key card, pushing open the door to his room. 

“Fancy a drink?” He asked Lewis as he led the Brit into the lounge area, where a dark black couch was located, directly in front of a large tv set.

Lewis shook his head, “There is one thing I want though….” He whispered teasingly as he stepped forward, closing the distance between him and Daniel.

Daniel raised one eyebrow, “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah….” Lewis murmured softly, rising to stand on his tiptoes. He laced his fingers behind Daniel’s neck, his fingers skimming the dark curls. He lifted his head, peering at Daniel through long lashes, “I really want to do this.” He said as he leant forwards and brushed his lips against Daniel’s. The skin was soft beneath his touch, he could smell the mix of coffee and aftershave clinging to Daniel’s skin. It really was like a dream had come true. He pulled back, resting his forehead against Daniel’s, a grin spread across his cheeks. He felt like a child at Christmas.

“I’ve got one question for you, Lew.” Daniel whispered, before taking Lewis’ hands in his. He took one deep breath, before uttering the words he never thought he’d ever say.

“Lewis Carl Davidson Hamilton, I like you a lot, and I know I’m not good with words, but be mine? Please be my boyfriend?” 

Lewis nodded slowly, “Yes. Of course I fucking will you dork. God I love you a hell of a lot Daniel Ricciardo.” He said, smiling fondly.

“I love you too, Lewis Carl Davidson Hamilton.” Daniel shyly confessed back, not quite believing how this situation was going. He leant into Lewis’ touch. He couldn’t believe this is how the evening had ended. When he’d left, he had simply been expecting drinks with Sebastian but now, here he was confessing his love to no other than Lewis Hamilton.

“Hrmm, what way’s the bedroom. There’s one other thing to do before the end of tonight.”  
Daniel grinned, “Oh you want to suck my dick after all do you?” 

Lewis blushed a dark shade of crimson at this, clearly intending that to happen in the bedroom. “And a lot more things too. So what are you waiting for, the night is still young.” he managed to say without stumbling over the words. Daniel didn’t have time to process Lewis’ words, for he was already being dragged towards his own bedroom by none other than Lewis Hamilton. His fantasies were finally coming true.

\-----

Sunlight swept in through the blinds of the bedroom, making Daniel’s eyes flicker open, and the memories of the previous night flood his mind. He remembered how things escalated after the restaurant, after the kiss, after Lewis dragged him back to the bedroom. This was bliss, there was nothing else that could describe the moment. 

Lewis groaned, slowly peeling his eyes open. He glanced around the room, taking a moment to place the unfamiliar surroundings - this definitely wasn’t his hotel room! As he looked around, his eyes fell on the figure next to him. He spotted the wild curls sticking up in all directions and the wide grin despite it being so early, “Morning…” He mumbled sleepily. 

“Morning Lew.” the Aussie muttered, before sending a smile in the Brit’s direction

“Last night was… just wow…” He reached his arm out, gently wrapping it around Daniel’s shoulders, drawing him near. Daniel bought his body closer to Lewis’, so their foreheads were resting against each other. Here, they blocked out everything else, it was only the 2 of them in a Monaco hotel room. And it was perfect.

Daniel lifted his hand, resting his palm against the toned muscle of Lewis’ chest. His fingers danced across the sun kissed skin, tracing the shapes of Lewis’ many tattoos, “Tell me about one of them.” Daniel instructed, interested in the meaning behind them. He hoped one day he’d find out about them all. 

\-----

Arriving at a tattoo parlour in mid December alongside Lewis Hamilton was not what Daniel expected, he thought 5 tattoos was enough, yet something convinced him to go along and get one done, the same one as Lewis.

Feeling Lewis’ hand in his, they both let the artists begin tracing the designs on their collar bones. They were having the date of their first kiss inscribed in roman numerals, that fateful night in Bahrain. That night had given Lewis another reason to fight for, and he’d gone on to successfully win his 4th World Driver’s Title. It was the night that Daniel discovered the meaning of love.

The needles started to buzz, and Daniel’s grip on Lewis’ hand tightened. Lewis was calm under the needle, he had been tattooed plenty of times, but for Daniel, he didn’t have any tattoos in this area. 

Keeping eye contact with the other the whole time, the tattoos were done in less than half an hour, meaning they had the rest of the day alone in Monaco. Date night at Mandarine seemed the most sensible option, to make their love more than a temporary affair, like their tattoos.

\---

4 years later…

“Lewis, what the hell were you thinking, turning in on me like that. You could have taken us both out of the race had it not been for my quick reactions!”

Lewis sighed, “It’s your fault! You shouldn’t have been so close in the first place!”

“It’s not my fault I want to race. Maybe you should go faster if you don’t want me getting close.”

“It’s not my fault this McLaren’s an absolute piece of shit. Compared to your Williams anyway, you’re so lucky they wanted you!”

“Just shut up and marry me you idiot!”

“Fine! Maybe I will!”

A shocked silence fell across the couple as they both realised what had happened. A slow smile spread over Daniel’s face, all anger from the argument disappearing. He reached forwards, taking Lewis’ hands in his own, “I’m sorry. I’m not good with the whole words thing but I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You’re everything to me, my bestfriend, boyfriend and soulmate. So please…” Daniel bent down on one knee, “Lewis Carl Davidson Hamilton, will you marry me?”

Eyes welling with tears, Lewis nodded, “Yes! Of course I’ll marry you, you idiot…”

Daniel reached into his back pocket, pulling out a little black box. When he opened it, he revealed a thin gold band, decorated with a small diamond that sparkled in the light. He took Lewis’ left hand in his own and carefully slid the ring on to the right finger, “I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time.” He admitted sheepishly, he had been carrying the ring with him everywhere, trying to pluck up the courage to finally ask Lewis the question.

Before Lewis could answer, the door suddenly opened and Sebastian ran in. His eyes were wide at the sight before him, two of his best friends. He quickly snapped out of it and started congratulating the pair, before letting them know some rather personal news. “You guys are already engaged!? Man, I’ve been with Jenson for 7 years now and I still can’t find the balls to propose so congrats. Where’s my wedding invite?”

Daniel smiled fondly at Sebastian and laughed, “Only if we’re invited to yours…”


End file.
